Planet-Swap
by InvaderSponge1
Summary: A family from Irk and a family from USA must change partners for two weeks. Will Tallest Purple and Dib be able to live with their new and strange households? RAPR and ZADR wife-swap.


**A/N: hey I've been off sick with glass in foot and Ive been watching Wifeswap so I decided to write my second fic about it! I'll be continuing Purple's Escape soon so dont yall worry :) I hope you enjoy this, here we go!**

Chapter 1: Meet the Families

_"Alright then, welcome to Planet-Swap, this time IRK SWAP USA!"_

Irk zooms past, its many shiny purple rings glowing in the twilight, and then Earth spins and spins, the USA standing proud on her chest.

_"Tonight we meet two families. Here on Irk we have their leaders, the Almighty Tallest and their son, Green."_

Tallest Red and Purple fumble with Green on the floor, who is currently being a teenager and wrestling with his dads and mum. Space surrounds the windows outside, all three of them look as happy as can be in the lounge of the four story Massive.

"A lot of Irkens don't like that we had our son naturally," Red said, bouncing Green on his knee.

"But we just throw them to the disembabier monkeys," Purple nodded and gestured towards a pit full of HORRIBLE... DISGUSTING... CREATURES, oh my GOD.

Red snickered, "Ha, yeah." Letting Green go stand beside his mum, he added, "We just don't like that artificial... making... baby... smeet, thingies."

"We have around 600 bathrooms," Purple smirked as he dusted off. "Not that any of us use them."

Red emblowed Purple in the ribs, a sly smirk on his foxy dish, "Good thing we have 600 cleaner drones, eh?"

Purple looked unplussed and said, "But we don't use them?" Red seemed taken aback but immediately was distracted by Green swimming into his arms. They were in a pool around five hundred feet across and wide.

_"The Tallest live a lifestyle of the rich and famous, squandering billions of monies on frivolous things and enslaving half the universe."_

"Oh yeah, the whole enslaving thing" Red waved his hands, "Well, it's not quite half."

Purple suddenly popped his head up from the pool, a towel on his head, "Yeah, thanks to someone!"

_"Now over on the USA..."_

Dib and Zim were scrabbling in the bins, and found a cheese stick. Dib punched Zim in the face for trying to eat it, "We need that for our children!" Zim looked shocked, as though to remember, and nodded. They held hands and started walking back to their Base.

_"We have the Zim family, some poor humans or something I don't know. Here's Zim and Dib!"_

Dib smiled, "We have three kids. GIR, Tak and Bigfoot. GIR isn't mine or anything, but I try to treat him like the other two." He sighed and placed his hands on his face. "It can be hard sometimes, but we get along." Swinging his legs, he added, "We try not to be too harsh on them though, because we want them to be free spirits. Like if they want to be... oh, I don't know... Mystery Investigators or hunt down aliens or mythical creatures or whatever, we'd support them."

Tak, 12 years young, tumbled into Zim's arms, pointing at the computer and said "Neopets!" Zim nodded, "Ah, yes, that's right. It is a nice computer."

Zim bounced Tak on his knee, "Yes, Zim has many ZIM SPAWN, with the loveable DIB-CREATURE."

Dib sighed and shook his head, "A lot of people are confused, but the way we had kids is simpler than it sounds. You see, I learned from my dad tha-"

"WE HAVE NO TIME TO EXPLAIN THE SECRETS OF ZIM SPAWN," Zim shouted, shooshing his wife. Dib rolled his eyes.

Dib and Zim held hands and blew kisses to one another, as Dib embraced all the children one by one. Bigfoot, being only four years of age, seemed not to understand what was really going on and asked "Why you cry momma?" Dib shook his head and smiled, kissing the cheeks.

Waving, he stepped out onto the gravel, getting in a Taxi Cruiser and being zoomed up into space.

_"Now is the time to ask, what happens when we swap this rough and tumble family with the middle-class tyrants?"_

Meanwhile, Tallest Purple waved to his family. "This family better not suck," he shrugged, "or smell."

Oh well, he lifted a hand-claw and waved it again before hovering over to the snack-pod taxi. "See you guys later."

Red grinned and waved while Green kicked a ball.

Purple turned around immediately and yelled, "Don't kick that!" Green looked up at Red, who just shook his head, and then kicked the ball again.

_"Clearly the tyrants have some problems on their hands! Ha! But how will the Tallest cope with the roughhousing Zim household?"_

**A/N: WELL HOW WAS THAT? oops caps locks! ok well I hope you like it and if you do please review! But im having lots of fun and will keep writing anyway :D Thanks! **


End file.
